Ataru
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: PWP. Replica Smith extasiado al tiempo que enreda por completo las falanges en esa madeja de hilos trigueños. Alentando a Zakarius, y potenciando el curioso perfume que embriaga al cuarto, quien disfruta como un buen perro del cariño de su amo.


**A**_tar__**u**_

**P**o_r __**A**_omine _D_aiki**.**

* * *

_¡Alerta!, esto es demasiado obsceno y vulgar. De antemano me disculpo por los daños directos y colaterales que pueda provocar._

* * *

Zakarius conocía el reconocimiento que se le daba por ser el segundo soldado más fuerte y por su poderoso sentido del olfato. Y a veces, solo a veces, un perro leal a Smith. Quizás llevaban cierta razón y era el can de Erwin, pero no todos los perros se revolcaban con sus dueños, y Mike era uno de esos pocos que lo hacían. Al fin y al cabo se rumoreaba que al comandante de las tropas de reconocimiento le gustaba coleccionar mascotas, pero no cualquier tipo, sino que las más raras e insanas que tuviera por suerte conocer. Por algo Zoe y Levi se encontraban bajo su mando, y cama.

Si bien Mike estaba al tanto de que no era el único, sí de que era especial y distinto al otro par. Y eso le bastaba. Además a él bien le gustaba Levi y Hanji, y jamás rechazó la oportunidad de hacer un trío o cuarteto con esos dos cuando hubo oportunidad de hacerlo. Mezclar gatos, perros y aves siempre resultaba ser un deleite del cual no se gozaba a menudo. También estaba consciente de cierto hecho y pese a que Erwin no poseía olor alguno, Mike era capaz de determinar si este había estado allí o si algún objeto en sí le pertenecía. No sabría describirlo y por ello mismo se lo achacaba a su mero instinto. O quizás a la reacia atracción que sentía por él. Cualquiera que fuera la explicación, siempre podía detectar su esencia a pesar de que no contenía ningún aroma que lo identificara como tal. Y quizás era esa misma rareza lo que le permitía detectarlo.

Por eso allí sentado, con la camisa y cinturón desabrochados además de la cremallera abajo, aguardaba a Erwin que de pie a lado de una mesita tanteaba con la yema de sus dedos la temperatura del agua dentro de aquella vasija, igual que a un perro obediente y entrenado.

"Ha pasado un _tiempo _desde la última vez que lo hice"

Acostumbrado ya a ese propio y en cierta forma galante tono de voz, Mike sonreía. Cerrando los ojos, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, tratando de identificar el perfume rondante en la habitación. Eran jazmines, y entre su fragancia había algo oculto, extrañamente irreconocible.

"No ha habido tiempo. Lo sé"

Mike se lo dice, no necesita excusas ni ese silencio que Smith le da cada vez que no quiere contarle nada. No es desconfianza, o sí, y más que sentirse ofendido, le enciende ese rasgo tan característico en él. Pero no hay forma de que Erwin pueda ocultarle cosas o sentimientos, no a su perro, no a él. Tampoco es que Zakarius quiera escuchar el océano de conjeturas que se alzan en un maremoto dentro de la cabeza de Smith. Al menos no ahora.

"Solo te has hecho cargo de tu rostro"

Erwin levanta una navaja postrada a lado del recipiente, mirándola con indiferente deleite para dejarla nuevamente.

"Un poco es suficiente. ¿No te quejaste la última vez que la dejé crecer?"

Mike sigue perdido en su pose, sin siquiera ver lo que hace Erwin a unos pasos de él. Sabe que sonríe y por ello mismo prefiere no mirarle, si lo hace terminará el juego antes de que empiece.

"Levi no dejó de seguirte hasta que te afeité"

"Nunca tuve tantas ganas de joderlo como aquella vez"

"Solo a Zoe no le importó"

"Después de todo mi aspecto era la de un perro peludo y callejero, cosa que pareció encantarle"

Supo que Smith se había movido y tomado en mano la navaja, caminando en dirección suya, cuando el ligero choque entre el metal y la madera fue expuesto, resonando bajo a lo largo del cuarto. Y Zakarius no hizo movimiento alguno hasta que los largos dedos de Erwin rozaron sus muslos y se apoyaron apenas de forma perceptible, impulsándose para sentar de frente el cuerpo encima de sus piernas.

"No cortes demasiado"

Enderezándose enseguida Zakarius para correr las manos hasta las caderas de Erwin, y bajarlas con intención de dar con las nalgas del comandante. Las cuales pudo sentir claramente pese a los pantalones que llevaba puestos.

"Hazlo suave"

Encorvándose Mike hacia delante con el único propósito de pedirlo con los labios a milímetros de los de Smith y darle al final de sus palabras una mordida imaginaria.

Erwin le complace su necesidad, esa que ha entrenado con pasmosa seriedad, casi de inmediato, de hacerlo suyo empezando por palpar su pecho. Enredando, firme y devoto, las falanges en su vello. Admirando en total silencio el color de estos.

"No te muevas. Esta mañana se mandaron a afilar"

Le susurra la orden con sabor a sugerencia y Mike es capaz de notar una boca, húmeda y suave, moverse en su oreja. Pero solo es el efecto de la voz profunda que posee Erwin.

"Solo no me provoques demasiado"

Y tras ello Zakarius aprieta los glúteos firmemente para atraerlo más, lo suficiente para que sus genitales choquen gustosos.

"Hum"

Sintiendo un ardor delicioso correrle vertiginoso por la venas al oír la risilla ahogada del comandante que lidera las tropas de reconocimiento con determinante frivolidad.

Alza el rostro, conteniendo la sonrisa marcada en sus labios, exponiendo su largo y musculoso cuello, aguardando el filo de la navaja deslizarse con suavidad.

Smith empieza a afeitarle desde la rama de la mandíbula, marcando una curva que termina por debajo de la manzana de Adán. Repitiéndolo con gracia y destreza, igual que lo hace un escultor diestro y habilidoso con su obra.

Lo gélido de la hoja es un alivio momentáneo al fuego que le quema la piel y los adentros. Conteniéndose Mike, haciéndoselo notar a Smith cuando le oprime un poco más las nalgas.

No sabe si todos los perros disfrutan tanto un corte de pelo, pero él cambiaría todo por este momento que cada cierto tiempo (que curiosamente coincide con el tiempo que tarda su vello en crecer) le brinda el comandante de las tropas de reconocimiento.

Las manos y navaja de Erwin ahora juegan en su pecho, provocando a sus pezones y estremeciéndolo cada vez que roza cuidadoso su ombligo. Zakarius no soporta permanecer totalmente quieto, procurando entonces concentrarse en otra cosa. Optando bien por bajarle la parte frontal de los pantalones a Smith. Colando la mano izquierda entre la ropa interior para alcanzar los testículos de este.

"Mike"

La estoica mirada que de pronto le observa le hace detenerse pero no soltar los genitales del comandante.

Permaneciendo quieto, contemplándose en esos iris verdes que ocultan emociones inútilmente.

"No puedes engañarme, no cuando tienes esa mirada, Erwin"

Mike habla, serio, determinado, siendo respondido cuando Smith abre más las piernas y empuja levemente las caderas.

"No a ti"

Repite el comandante postrando una expresión sublime, satisfactoria, que solo provoca con elegante e irónico descaro los instintos animales de Zakarius.

Sin detenerse a pensarlo, Mike desliza los dedos por debajo de las gónadas de Erwin, despacio, marcando esa curvatura y abriéndose paso hasta el recto del comandante. Pausando sus movimientos al hallarlo.

"Despacio"

Sugiere Smith quien descansa en una posición horizontal la navaja por encima del vello ubicado arriba de su miembro.

Y Mike solo curva a la derecha la sonrisa.

El cuerpo de Erwin se tensa, y a penas se percibe su respuesta en el instante en que Zakarius le penetra con el índice, lento y profundo. Deteniéndose cuando logra profanarle hasta dentro. Comenzando a dibujar círculos a una velocidad sosegada que tortura.

Sin perder ni un solo momento el contacto con esos bellos ojos yerbabuena, Mike agrega un segundo, remarcando su lentitud en aquellos movimientos. Sintiendo a las paredes musculares oprimirle los dedos. E ignorando el pene de Smith que se endurece contra su antebrazo. Así alarga el tiempo, ensanchando en un juego lento y dedicado el recto hasta insertar el dedo anular en conjunto con el otro par. La humedad que se le escurre en las falanges le hace desear limpiarlos, y está seguro que eso le encantaría a Erwin. El ver a su perro asearse. Pero a Mike se le ocurre algo mucho mejor al retirar los dedos y alzar de las nalgas a Smith para hincarlo desde su actual posición (sobre su regazo con las piernas abiertas, cada una a sus costados), bajando sus pantalones por completo y así tener una visión clara de los fluidos del comandante derramándose por los muslos.

Mike analiza por segundos lo planeado, todo desde la atenta y sagaz mirada de Erwin. Frotándose la barbilla un par de veces. Decidiéndose al levantarlo de nuevo al tomarlo, otra vez, del trasero. Lo suficiente como para tener en primer plano los genitales del comandante y la oportunidad de alcanzar la entrada con tan solo agachar la cabeza y meterla entre los cuádriceps de este.

"Hazlo apropiadamente"

"No necesitas pedirlo. Lo haré de todas formas"

"Ah"

Las manos de Erwin enredándose en sus cabellos, sin dejar el cuchillo le hacen sentirse condicionado de cierto modo. Excitándolo aún más. Zakarius olfatea primero, justo por debajo de las gónadas de Smith, haciéndole cosquillas y escuchándole reír quedo. Erwin le contempla profundo, en total mutismo, respirando hondo, demasiado pausado.

"Es mi turno"

Suelta Mike, estrellándose sus palabras en la piel blanca de Smith.

"De asearte"

Sacándola la lengua para empezar a lamer con entusiasmo restringido, calmo, los genitales y muslos, tratando de alcanzar en ocasiones desde su actual posición el ano del comandante.

"Adelante"

Replica Smith extasiado al tiempo que enreda por completo las falanges en esa madeja de hilos trigueños. Alentando a Zakarius, y potenciando el curioso perfume que embriaga al cuarto, quien disfruta como un buen perro del cariño de su amo.

* * *

_終わり__._


End file.
